New Beginning
by Rikku-hime
Summary: Years after Yui and Miaka stumbled upon the mystery book that changed their lives, the book is reopened and a new story begins.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters hehe with the exceptions of maybe Ramika and a few others but surely..…I do own the plot.. .

Authors Note: It's the first fic I have on fan so please tell me how im doing and R&R it would be GREAT! Hope you like it.

Dedicated to: Ramika

Prologue

ShinJinTenChiSho

The Legend. Stories told from family to friends about this mysterious book they say was found by young women and were transported into a new world. Four young women were chosen as the No Miko and were protected by seven celestial warriors.

Miaka and Yui weren't strangers to the ShinJinTenChiSho but surely the book was sealed forever until an incident happened.

Years Later, after Yuuki Miaka and Hongo Yui experienced their journey in this mystical world, have once again reincarnated its story and chose another rightful No Miko. Here to unfold before you, is the reincarnation of the book with a new story of love and chaos. Now its time for this world to choose its Miko, it's their turn. This is her story.

Authors Note: The Meaning of "Its their turn. This is her story" is that THEY (yes they) are the great great grand daughters of Miaka and Yui. And The book reincarnated itself and erased any memories of the book characters of the past and it is left like it has been before Miaka and Yui found it. Its a brand new story with its own twists and turns. I am going to be referring to the original story and throwing in my ideas and my own plot in there. Onegai, **R&R. Arigatou!**


	2. Ch1 ShinJinTenChiSho

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters hehe with the exceptions of Ramika and a few others but surely, I do own the plot.

Heres the first CHAPTER! YAY! Don't forget to R&R! Please no flames, helpful criticism, yes but no mean flames. Correct my mistakes and help me out and tell me how I'm doing and how I can improve if I don't meet your standards. -  
This Fan fiction is the first one I've posted on to: Ramika

-Ok all characters will be mention in the story…and please review! Arigatou! -

Chapter 1

The New Beginning

Year: 2005

"Biology is the study of the animals and Life. It creates balance in our world. Yin and Yang…" Jin sensei went on with her daily ramblings about Biology and how important it is. Yuoko Ramika sat in class looking out at the bright sunny day. The Cherry Blossoms would dance with the wind, it looked peaceful and serene. The scenery was so beautiful it carried her into a whole new world, escaping from the worries of school. Junon High wasn't the peaceful school it used to be, it was rare to find the crowds getting along and it was rare to see the scenery as what Ramika saw outside the window.

Ramika was like any other student. She is a first year, sixteen years of age, and a klutz. She wore the plain white blouse with the black bow and a black skirt that covered up to her knees, suiting her small petite body. Her long black hair was always set up in buns with a simple white ribbon. Her dark brown eyes matched her tan complexion. She wore a silver bracelet given to her by her mother that had the inscriptions "Will you find your journey as others before you had" in Kanji. Ramika was known to be a cheery, happy girl. She looks at the positive side of things and often thinks before she acts. She cant deny her large stomach, even her friends cannot fill with requests of food.

Ramika was in deep thoughts, thinking about the strange dreams she's been having lately. It all seemed like a blur to her and confusing. "Maybe. Just Maybe. These dreams mean something. Something that would explain things or clarify…Maybe. Just Maybe." She said softly. _These dreams are nothing but nightmares or tricks my mind is playing on me. But what if it is real? _She argued with herself over her dreams, pondering if they were real or tricks played upon her mind. Unlike Miaka, Ramika had a matured mind by now, academically and logically, but there were still things that hinted that Ramika was Miaka's great-great granddaughter.

Jin Sensei turned around and glanced at her beloved student,

"Youko-san Give me an example of a definition of Biology?"

"But what if it was from that book I found in okou-sans study, It seems to have a connection with it." She replied softly. "Then again, I don't know why okou-san would have that in her study."

"Nani? Youko-san answer my question" Sensei asked once more, slightly annoyed.

"No that's not possible. I just happened to find the book…It couldn't have been." She spoke shaking her head.

"Youko Ramika, answer my question. Speak loud and clear!" Sensei demanded, obviously ticked off now.

"Gomen-nasai..Nani?" Ramika asked, She had confusion written all over her face.

"What would be one way to define Biology?" Sensei repeated her question once more, waiting for an answer impatiently.

"Gomen! It's the study of life and its environment. The balance between all living and non-living. Like Yin and Yang." She said looking at her sensei.

"I better not catch you day dreaming again." Jin sensei said as she turned back to talk once more about Biology and its wonders.

Ramika sighed in relief. _When is that bell going to release me from this pain and torture? All Jin Sensei taught the class today is that I, Youko Ramika, daydream everyday of my life. But I just cant stop thinking about my dreams. _She thought to herself as the bell rang. She quickly gathered her belonging and ran out the class until sensei halted her.

"I better not catch you drifting off in my class again. That's the fourth time this week!"

"Hai! Hai! Gomen!" Was all Jin sensei heard as Ramika ran off to meet with her friend.

"Sensei is very hard on you Ramika" Faye told her as she approached her friend.

"Hai. But I couldn't help but think, about things you know." She answered. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to head home instead of the usual routine." She added quickly.

Sia Faye stood looking at her friend her dark black-red hair being blown by soft breeze. Faye was almost like Ramika except for the hair color and the dark green eye color and colorful personality that Faye possessed. They were like sisters, the best of friends.

"Your truly unbelievable leaving your dear 'aniki' all alone!" Faye said playfully.

"Gomen!" Ramika yelled, waving as she headed home.

"I swear, that girl will get herself in trouble one of these days." Faye said as she went the opposite direction from her friend.

Ramika walked home, her train of thoughts just carrying her to many theories and questions. Ramika soon reached her house, waved a slight greeting at her mother and ran up the stairs to her room. She placed her book bag on top of her bed and changed into her house clothing, a simple white shirt and overalls and her pink bunny slippers.

"Now where is that journal of mine, I know I left it here somewhere." Ramika mumbled as she examined the room, hoping to find her journal. Just as she was looking around for her journal something caught her eye. From where she stood she saw a red and blue light illuminate the room with its colors. Turning to the direction where it came from, her desk drawer.

She walked towards it carefully and opened it slowly. She looked at the book which had flipped itself to empty pages, and picked up the book.

"Strange…I remember leaving this closed. I wonder where that light came from." She said as she closed the book and placed it on top of her desk, searching for the source of the light. "AHA!I found you!" She said victoriously as she held up a pen that had been giving off a red and blue color light. "I should remember to turn off these things." She said, turning it off and placing it back in its resting place.

"Your one strange thing you know that?" She asked as she glanced down upon the ShinJinTenChiSho.

Then the room grew bright; blue and red light embalmed the book.

Ramika was shocked as she too was engulfed into the light and in no time the room grew bright.

_Can this be the answer to my strange dream?_

Authors Note: Yes…sort of a little cliffy…I wrote this on a school night…and I was tired…I though still have a LOOOONGGG way to go with this plot. Hope you all like it!

UPNEXT:

Will Ramika take path in her great great grandmothers journey? OR Is this some kind of trick her mind is playing on her? Will Ramika be the NEW no miko of the book?

FIND OUT!

And why was there a blue and Red light coming from the book? Would it mean a new thing is about to start?

R&R PLEASE! -


End file.
